Tethered Love 2
by Dean'sGirl555
Summary: Amy and Dean are back, and dealing with the after effects of their souls being tethered. What does this do to them? Especially when trouble in their relationship comes from it... and another man comes along to rock the boat... Hurt!Dean Hurt!Amy Rated T just in case.
1. Hurt

**Hello All! Welcome to the second installment in Tethered Love!**

 **Amy and Dean are back, and dealing with the after effects of their souls being tethered. What does this do to them? Especially when trouble in their relationship comes from it... and another man comes along to rock the boat... Hurt!Dean Hurt!Amy Rated T just in case.**

 **If you haven't read the first part, please go there! I will only warn you once!**

 **s/12150316/1/Tethered-Love**

 **Dislcaimer... I own none of the characters other than Amy!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter One: Hurting

Four months.

It had been four months since the incident with Blithe. It had been four months since Cas has done the undoable... he tied Amy and Dean's souls together. They were connected, and only Amy knew how much.

She confided some in Sam now. He had apologized to her, and since then had bonded.

Sam was with her now.

"Amy, you have to tell him sometime," Sam chided her as he stitched up the wound in her thigh. It was the same as Dean's, after fixing him up he immediately came to Amy's room. He knew his services would be needed.

Amy bit her tounge and shook her head, "You know I can't do that."

He sighed, "I know, I just wish you could."

She blinked when Sam finished up and tied the string together. Amy pulled down her baggy light pink shirt and crossed her arms leaning against the sink, "I do to, but that won't ever happen. I am stuck here to keep Dean safe. If he knew what..." she tried to force the memory away.

 _Three days earlier..._

Amy breathed heavily as she thrashed around in her bed. Swaet dripped down her body as hot waves coursed through her. She screamed loudly. She didn't care, the boys were gone and so there was no one around to hear her. She felt as if she was being ripped in half. Her sould was partly here, and partly wherever Dean was.

Her eyes suddenly widened... they were only white.

 _Dean shouted as the vampire ran after Sam. He growled and tightly gripped the machette in his hands and raised it up._

Amy clenched her fist and hit the wall behind her, _"SAM!"_

 _"SAM!" He called, "Get away from him Bitch!"_

 _The vampire hissed and changed it's course heading straight for Dean._

 _Amy/Dean slashed downward and cut the head clean off, but not before it had it's own take. It's fingers dug into Dean's thigh on the way down._

Amy's eyes flared back to their normal color as blood pooled in her sheets and she felt her side shakily. It was all real.

Amy pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Thanks for fixing me up, Sam."

He smiled, "Just wish I could do more."

With that, he left, leaving Amy alone in the bathroom. She hadn't seen Dean yet since they had come back from the hunt. She knew she needed to soon, he would be getting worried. She winced as she put weight on the leg. She was getting good at hiding her pain. The truth was she was feeling better, not whole yet, but better. Only Dean's touch could cure her.

She walked in her barefoot down the halls to the kitchen where she heard Dean yelling at Sam to get some pie on his way out to a grocery run. She stopped in the doorway when she saw him. Her chest surged forward, wanting and needing him. They were not close enough. Dean had his back to her, wearing a red plaid shirt. He opened a beer bottle, before shutting the fridge and turning around.

It had been a week since he had seen her.

His green eyes widened, "Amy..."

She smiled gently, and nervously, "Hello, Dean."

He set his beer down on the counter before walking over to her. He licked his lips, before lifting his hand up and carressing the side of her face after brushing strands of her golden hair out of her eyes. The touch set fire to both of thier skin. Amy gasped lightly at the touch, prompting Dean to smash his lips against hers. He growled and picked her up by her hips and pushed her against the wall, "Oh... baby... I have missed you."

Amy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as he kissed against her neck, "I've missed you too Big Boy..."

He laughed at her pet name and smelt her hair, and kissed her collar bones, "You're as tasy as apple pie."

She giggled as he through her over his shoudler and proceeded to run to his room. He dropped her onto his bed, "My Amy."

Running her fingers through his hair she nodded, "Yes, Dean... all yours."

They were fire. Every touch seemed to glow. They needed one another, as much as apples needed pie.

* * *

 **HEY ALL! That is the short cute chapter to start us off! I have done lots of thinking of what I want to do with this story and I hope you will give me tips and reveiws as I write it! They help to fuel me!**

 **Hope you like it! Next chapter up soon!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	2. Suspicions or Memories?

**Welcome to Chapter two of our story :D**

 **Thanks babyreaper and JaliceJelsa4eva, you two are awsome! Love the feedback and comments. Make my heart swell!**

 **Sitting here litterally watching paint dry, so I decided why not write another chapter? We shall see how it goes!**

 *****Disclaimer... I own none of Supernatural unfortunaltely.**

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter 2: Suspicions or Memories?

Dean smirked and pressed his lips against Amy's cheek, "Yeah... I missed you,"

Amy grinned and nuzzled into his bare chest. She turned onto her side to get a better look at him, as she traced along his chest lightly with her fingers.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "You're gonna get me into trouble, baby." He slowly ran his hand up her leg when he stopped, feeling thread which meant stitches lay on her skin. His eyes snapped open and he frowned pulling the sheets off of Amy.

Amy pulled them back, "Dean, I'm fine."

"Hell you're not!" He growled and ripped the sheet away to look at the stitching he noticed to look eerily similar to the one on his thigh, "Amy"-

Amy huffed and stood up throwing her pink sweater back on, "I told you, Dean, I am fine." She pointed to herself, "See? Walking!" She stomped around the room to prover her point.

Sitting up, he threw his leg over the side of the bed, "Weird isn't it? Seeing as you and I have the same mark?"

Amy paused, feeling her heart rate start to pick up, "It's coincidence. I fell down the stairs earlier..." she muttered trying to come up with a decent lie.

Dean shook his head and groaned, pulling his boxers and jeans back on. The shirt he left off. He clenched his jaw together and marched past Amy out of his room, making sure to slam his door for good measure. He went straight for the fridge, cracking open a beer and pressing it against his lips. The cool liquid slid past them. He wiped the drizzle from his chin, "Goddamn woman!"

He had suspicions for sometime that the fantasy that they were living in was just too good to be true. There had to be sideaffects for him being alive, and he didn't like it either.

 _Whoosh._

Dean blinked, and turned his head at the sound, "Cas?"

Cas stood there in his trench coat and blue tie, "Hello, Dean."

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, "What brings your feathery ass down here?"

Raising his eyebrow, a confused look crossed Cas's face, "My ass isn't"-

"Cut to the chase," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay..." Cas muttered rubbing his hands together, "I came to fix something."

"Yeah? Like what?"

He stalked closer to Dean, holding two fingers up, "You."

Before Dean could object Cas's fingers touched Dean's forehead, wiping the memory of the last hour. Dean fell foreward, and Cas caught him, dragging him to the couch.

Amy stood in the doorway. She called Cas. It wasn't the first time they had gone through this, "Thank you."

Cas didn't look at her, too worried with making sure Dean was comfortable, "We can't keep doing this, Amy."

Amy nodded, "I know, just this last time. I promise I will be more careful."

"Good, because I have matters to attend to and I will be gone for a while," with that, Cas stood up and walked over to Amy, quickly healing the wound on her thigh. Dean's then... was gone too. Along with Castiel, who was budy dealing with matters of heaven.

Amy stood over Dean and brushed the hair out of his face. He started grumbling, and opened his eyes shocked to see her there, "Amy?" he blinked again, "Amy!" He grinned and pulled her down for a kiss, "Oh... baby... how I have missed you!"

Amy sighed as his kisses trailed over her neck. She wanted him, but her mind traveled else where, Let me guess... I taste as good as apple pie?"

Dean scruched his eyebrows together, "How did you know I was gonna say that?"

Amy shrugged her shoulder with a light laugh, "I know you to well Big Boy."

He pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers as he trailed his fingers up her back. Amy shivered and began to pull off her shirt, when the heavy door of the bunker was heard opening, "Dean! I brought your damn pie!"

Amy quickly slid off of Dean, as he sat up... trying to remeber Sammy leaving... he shook his head, convincing himself that he was just being dillousanal. He grabbed Amy's wrist before she slithered away, "We'll finish this welcome back later?" He grinned winking at her.

"Okay, Dean," she smiled on the outside, but hurt on the inside. She hated lying to him. Starting to walk off, she decided to add, "Dean, Cas came over and fixed you up. You should be good as new."

"Ah," Dean rubbed his head. _That explains it._

* * *

 **Well! There you go! Another chapter of our lovely story!** **Please reveiw and let me know what you think!**

 **My paint is now done drying and I can continue there! I will post another chapter soon! Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	3. Kiss Me Before You Go

**Hey guys!**

 **It is time for a third chapter in our story! Yay!**

 **Thanks to those of you who reveiwed you are rock stars!**

 **Love ya'll!**

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter Three: Kiss Me Before You Go

 _A week later..._

Amy woke up early in the morning, determined to make Dean a hearty breakfast before Sam and him were to leave on another hunt. She didn't know the specifics, just that the boys needed to get this.

She rolled over in her bed and turned off the alarm on her phone. _5 am..._ she groaned before pulling off the covers. Goosebumps immediately covered her body. She chattered her teeth together, and forced herself up. The hard floor was freezing on her bare feet. This was one of those moments that she wished there was a healthy amount of carpet in the bunker.

She pulled open her drawer and decided on her ripped skinny jeans. She sqeezed into them, before spinning around and reaching into her closet to grab her turquoise plaid ctop. She tied it to show her stomach before running her hands through her long blonde hair. Messy. Dean had told her before he liked it messy. Hastily, she put on coverup, mascara and followed it with her signature cherry red lip stick.

Amy was about to tip toe out the the kitchen when she ran back to her bed and slid on her knees to grab the present wrapped in blue paper under her bed. She tucked it under her arm and moved as quiet as a mouse through the halls. She held her breath as she passed Dean's room. The door was shut tightly and all of the lights were off. That was a good sign. The boys hadn't planned on getting up till atleast 7.

Amy stuck out her bottom lip as she hummed some ACDC while she pulled out the pans and turned the heat on the stove up. She swung her hips as she opened up the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon. She cut the package and slid the meat into the pan, she wanted the smell to fill the house.

It took her an hour to finish up all of what she wanted to make. Two plates filled with over easy eggs, slabs of bacon and perfectly golden pancakes sat at the table. Steaming cups of coffee sat on the right brushed the flour from her hands on her jeans as she grinned to herself, happy with her handiwork. Dean would be happy.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she grabbed the presesnt near the stove and hid it behind her back as she heard footsteps coming down the hall, _Please be Dean._ She thought to herself.

She turned around as her man rounded the corned in his graybathrobe rubbing his eyes, "Do I smell bacon?"

Amy laughed and ran over to him pecking his cheek, "Just wanted to make you something this morning!"

"What's the occasion?" He smirked wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into Amy's neck.

"Oh nothing..." Amy muttered trying to contain herself as his kisses trailed down her collarbones, "Why do I have to have a special occassion to make my boyfriend breakfast?"

He laughed and stopped kissing her to her dismay as he headed over to the table. He sat down and licked his lips as he dug into the bacon, "Thanks Sugar!" He frowned suddenly, "Why are there only two plates?"

"Oh... I already ate," Amy lied. The truth was she wasn't hungry. She was too busy having anxiety over Dean leaving. She hated it, but she could never tell him that.

Pulling up a chair next to him, she stared at his face.

Dean raised his eyebrow, "You like watching me eat eh babe?" He shoved the eggs into his mouth, "mmm..."

Chuckling she shook her head as she reached up to wipe the stray egg from his chin with her fingers, "I just..."

He set down his fork and turned slowly, "You what?"

Amy stared at his nose. She didn't want to look at his eyes and tell him how she really felt. She quickly wiped the food off and wrapped her fingers around the present in her lap under the table where he couldn't see it, "I just love you." That was good.

Dean smiled lightly and tilted her head up, "I love you too."

Amy's mouth was dry. She had never given Dean anytihng... she took a deep breath and pulled out the small gift, it could fit into her hand. She stared at it and handed it to him, "For you..." she mumbled. She stood up and quickly started to walk away, but Dean's hand snaked up and grabbed her wrist. She sat back down in the chair as he slowly unwrapped the present. She immediately started apologizing for it and reached to grab it back, "I know, it's stupid! Girly!"-

He shushed her as he held it up in the light.

It was a silver square pendant hanging on a black chord. There was nothing etched into the front, but Dean noticed latched on the side and clicked it open to reveal the photo they had taken last summer. They has asked a bystander to shoot the photo. Amy's hands were around Dean's neck from behind and she was giving him a big kiss on the cheek. He was laughing and holding her hands.

Amy held her face in her hands and wiped away tears, "You hate it."

"No," he stated as he slipped it over his head. It dropped around his neck, resting against his breastbone. He tucked it under his shirt and pulled her over into his lap, "I love it... thank you baby."

Amy stopped breathless, "You do?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek, "I do. I just wish I had something for you."

"You do!" Amy blurted out.

Dean paused, his eyes bright, "What's that?"

She sighed, "Kiss me Dean. Kiss me before you go."

He smiled lightly and turned her around and kissed her on the lips. He sucked on her bottom lip as he trailed his hands up under her shirt in the back. She shivered as his tounge worked magic in her mouth. Amy let silent tears drip down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, "Dean..."

He stopped and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'd be lost without you."

Amy closed her eyes and leaned into him, "Me too, Dean."

"DO I SMELL BACON?" Sammy yelled from the hallway.

Dean burst out laughing, "I'll kiss you before we leave, I swear."

* * *

 **Awwwwww... I really liked writing this chapter. I wanted Amy and Dean to have a little happy moment before the drama is going to set in! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Next chapter soon!**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	4. How We Met

**Sorry it has been a bit since my last chapter... BUT I am here and with a new one! I hope you guys will like this chapter! Supernatural MidSeasson Finale is on tonight so I hope it will help to get you in the spirit for it!**

 **Love you guys!**

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter 4: How We Met

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of Baby, while he hummed loudly along to "Eye of the Tiger" blasting in his stereo. He bit his lip at the thought of the kiss he had left Amy with. She wanted a good-bye kiss, and so he complied with the wildest, and roughest kiss he could so that she would remember him. He hated being away from her. It was like a peice of himself would disapear and a huge itch would increase in his chest with the distance. The truth was... he craved her more than anything.

 _"I can't beleive you have to go already..." Amy whispered trying not to let the tears in her eyes show._

 _Dean sighed and leaned back on Baby. They were in the garage waiting for Sammy to finish up his shower so that the boys could leave on the next hunt. He ran his ffingers through his hair before looking into Amy's deep brown eyes, the ones that made him melt with a single bat. He pulled her in close, tucking her under his arms,  
"I know babe."_

 _Amy tilted her head up to get a better look into Dean's face, "Remeber that thing you promised me?"_

 _Dean chuckled and pecked her cheek, "That thing?"_

 _She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms, smirking, "No, the other thing."_

 _"Aaaahhh..." Dean grinned mischeiviously and leaned down to kiss her lips. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up to sit on the hood of the '67 Chevy Impala. His right hand ran up under her denim shorts while his other grabbed the back of her neck to push her more forcefully towards him. Dean didn't let her breathe and sucked and kissed away all her worried. Growling, he pushed her harded into the hood-but not hard enough to hurt her-and bit her bottom lip._

 _"Oh... Dean.." Amy finally breathed when he broke for a second before crashing back down on her and tangled her in rough affection that would leave bruises on her lips._

"Hey Dean?"

Dean blinked being broken from the daydream and looked over at Sammy who pulled his headphones out of his ears, "Yeah?"

Sam leaned back and laughed, "I got a question for you!"

Dean, intruiged, reached over and turned down the music, "What's that?"

"How did you meet little miss perfect?"

That wasn't something he was expecting. Sammy had recently come to terms with the idea of Amy and Dean, which was good... he just didn't think his brother was interested in learning all of the details, "Why do you want to know?" he smirked.

Sam shrugged, "This strange girl comes into our hotel room hooked on your arm after you had been dating for a year unknown to me... you think one of you would have told me by now what the deal was." Sam reached into the back and popped a beer.

Dean laughed, "Okay, okay. I guess I owe you a story eh?" He raised his hand in defiance. He rolled his neck and licked his lips before thinking back to the past year and a half to where the beautiful blonde Amy had come into his life, "It was Spring when we met. Remember when you had that flu and so I went out and took on that Vampire nest by myself?"

"Yeah."

"That's when it happened."

"Ah, should have figured you'd pick up some broad," Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well anyways... second night on the case I wasn't getting anywhere so I decided to hit up the local bar...

 _Dean walked into the smoky bar and began to scope out women who might be interested in a frisky night with him. He had changed out of his FBI uniform to give the ladies something rugged to look at._

 _The bar was nice enough, and offered his kind of drink which was a good thing. He had a long day of hunting down vamps. He ordered two shots and was about to down them quickly when he noticed out of the corner of his eye a blonde miss in a yellow tank top. Her hair was done in curls around her shoulders. Dean smirked and downed his drinks before making his way over to her._

 _She turned her head away and focused on the book that was occcupying her time._

 _"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" Dean said smoothly leaning on his elbown near her. He made sure to get close enough that she could smell his cologne._

 _The girl shut her book slowly and looked up at him, "That depends on who's asking," she smirked._

 _Dean pulled out the bar stool and sat down next to her, "The name's Dean."_

 _"Nice name."_

 _There was an awkward silence so Dean quickly added, "I hear there's a storm tonight."_

 _The mystery girl flipped her hair over shoulder fliraciously, before leaning in close and whispering in his ear, "Oh yeah... how many inches could i be expecting?"_ _Dean raised his eyebrows unexpectedly and was about to answer when the girl burst out laughing and stood up, "Oh come on! You don't think you can pick every woman up who comes into this bar can you?" She shook her head and flug her black purse over her shoulder, "I've seen your type, you come in here and look for one night stands. And don't get me wrong you're cute... but I ain't biting."_

"She said what?" Sam burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Dean commented, "Do you want to hear how it ends?"

"Go on."

"As I was saying..."

 _She walked off with that and flipped her hair in Dean's face. Dean was completely turned on. It wasn't very often that a woman rejected him. Dean immedietly whisked past her and grabbed her shoulder before she could leave his sight, "You're right."_

 _She turned around suprised to see him still there, "Excuse me?"_

 _"You're right. I was looking in here for a one night stand, but seeing a girl like you changes my mind. I mean look at those brown eyes," Dean laughed nervously, "can we atleast talk? You did say I was cute."_

 _She laughed throwing her head back, "Fine, if that means you'll leave me alone."_

 _"Good..." Dean grinned offering his arm and leading her back to the bar, "I didn't catch your name."_

 _"Amy."_

 _They talked for a couple hours into the night, and Dean realized she wasn't like other women at all. She was intelligent, liked classic rock, and a lot of other things that he was into. Even if this wasn't going to last but the time he was here he would take it._

 _Suddenly "Hold On" by Kanasas started playing in the bar. Dean grinned, "You wanna dance?"_

 _Amy nodded, "Sure why not?"_

 _Dean stood up and bowed slightly holding out his hand, "Ma'Lady?"_

 _Amy giggled before grabbing his hand. Dean held her close and just stared into her eyes. She was beautiful. Dean felt nerves suddenly rising in his chest. He was never nervous, Amy though made him that way. It had only been a couple hours, but he had never felt anything like this before. It was when Amy closed her eyes and started singing along that he realized he_ liked _her. Dean Winchester. She opened her eyes when she felt him staring, "What?"_

 _He shook his head and gripped her hand tighter, "Oh it's nothing."_

 _"It's something..." Amy started, "and I think I know what will fix it. I'm leaving tomorrow, probably won't be back. I didn't think I was going to enjoy talking with you.. but Dean I did." With that she stood on her toes and kissed the side of his cheek, "Thanks for a good night Dean Winchester."_

 _She let go of his when the song ended and left. She left him in the middle of a memory, befuddled, and wanting more._

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

Sam chuckled, "Amy got the best of you and you just stood there standing like an idiot?"

Dean scratched the back of his head, "Yep."

* * *

 **So a nice long chapter for my readers! I know I will get on with this story... but this is important learning about how they met ;) You will understand later! I hope you liked it please reveiw and let me know!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	5. Ditched Again

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while since I last posted. I have been very busy finishing up finals! But now I am done and on winter break... and what does that mean? More frequent updates! Yaya :)**

 **Here we go! We shall continue our little escapade here and learn more about the beginnings of Amy and Dean and how that plays into our tale of the tethered lovers!**

 *****Disclaimer I own nothing unfortunately!*****

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter 5: Ditched...Again

Dean finished filling up the gas tank and sat back in Baby, waiting for Sam to come out of the gas-station with his pie. _It better not be cake,_ he thought as he watched Sam come out with a bag of groceries and a fresh case of beer.

"Here," Sam said tossing the pie quickly to Dean, who quickly stabbed the flaky crust and shoved a bite in his mouth. Sam leaned on the hood smirking at his brother. He always ate like a pig.

"Whhat?" Dean said with a mouth full, "Get your ass in the damn car."

Soon they were off and back on the road. They still had a few hours to go before they would be at their destinatioin. Sam decided he would pry more into Dean and Amy's life to pass the time, "So... what happened next?"

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Hm?"

"You know after Amy ditched you like a sorry son of a bitch in the bar."

Dean threw his head back laughing, "THAT!"

"Yep," Sam chuckled back taking a bite of the salad in his lap," So what happened next?"

Dean scratched his head, "I followed her out of that bar. You know pretty blonde girls tend to be targets for vamps..."

"Stalker."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean smirked...

 _Dean waited a moment before following Amy out into the parking lot. His eyebrow lifted as he watched Amy flip her legs over the window in a smoking cherry red '63 mustang. He whistled before climbing into his own rig and following her out. It was about an hour before Dean began to get suspicious. She wasn't going anywhere. Then soon... she turned. She drove down an old dirt road till she came to a plot of land with an old barn on it. Dean scrunched his eyebrows together... was Amy a vampire?_

 _Amy parked far enough away that they wouldn't have seen her coming, and Dean made sure be even farther. He looked through his binoculars and could barely make out her going to her trunk, and pulling out a long black machette._

 _Dean opened Baby's door and marched over there. She wasn't a vampire, but she was an idiot._

 _Amy turned her head at the sound of his footsteps and her eyes windened, "What the"-_

 _"What do you think you are doing?!" Dean growled at a whisper._

 _"What am I doing? What are you doing? Do you want to get killed? I am a proffessional and you have no idea what is going on here!" Amy whispered harshley tightening her grip on the machette._

 _Dean rolled his eyes, "I can tell you know that there are things that go bumb in the night, but you need to leave that to the proffessionals."_

 _Suddenly something clicked in Amy's head, she started laughing, startling Dean, "You think that you are the only hunter out here?"_

 _"What?" Dean asked taken aback._

 _Amy rolled her eyes and pulled down her tank top revealing a anit possesion symbol tattoed onto her upper chest, "Male hunters have such egos."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _Amy nodded, "This is my hunt you moron"- Amy stopped suddenly, "You said your name was Dean... you wouldn't happen to be the Dean Winchester?" She placed her hands on her hips._

 _Dean grinned leaning on her car, "Glad to know I have a reputation. If you know who I am, you should know that I won't be leaving you alone."_

 _Amy shook her head and turned around, "Fine."_

 _Dean nodded his head and walked back to Baby to grab his own knife. When he turned around... Amy was gone._

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Amy ditched you AGAIN?" He shook his head, "That's some woman to stand up Dean Winchester, not once, but twice!"

* * *

 **Okay guys :) It's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer!**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	6. Vampires and Bloody Kisses

**I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for your reveiw as always babyreaper. You are AWESOME! :) We will learn this chapter what is happening from Amy's desicion to enter the nest alone ;) This will be the last flashback chapter and then we can continue on with the juicy stuff!**

 **Love ya'll!**

 *****disclaimer I own non of supernatural even though I would love to!*****

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter 6: Vampires and Bloody Kisses

 _Dean sighed as he picked up his pace lightly and headed toward the looming barn enhanced with the silvery light provided by the full moon hanging in the star lit sky. He would have stopped to stare at the beauty of it, had he not had his head stuck in the game of hunting the beasts of the night who might be devoring the mysterious hunter named Amy..._

 _He took a deep breathe in before slowly opening up the barn door to the slicing sounds that were ensuing inside._

 _"Take that you vampire bitch!" Amy shouted as she sliced her machete through the neck of one of the female vampires. Dean stood there mouth slightly agape as he watched a dance of the huntress with her blonde curls spinning. She was moving with fluidity through the swarm of monsters killing in her path. Most people would have been disgusted... Dean? Well, he was mesmerized. Dean blinked when he saw her determined face, with the slight smirk to the corners. There was something there other than enjoyment. It was revenge. He had similar feelings when he had killed the yellow eyed-demon. Then it broke, like a mirror shattering into a million peices._

 _"Amy, look out!" He growled lunging forward as a male vampire laying on the ground struck out at her leg and pulled her down with the sick smacking sound of her head hitting the hay laden floor of the barn._

 _The vamp looked at Dean, "Stop! Or she dies!" He held Amy's machette above her neck._

 _Dean paused, the veins pulsing in his neck. He slowly lowered his machette, "Easy there."_

 _The vamp growled, "Easy? You come in here and kill my family! All you hunters are the same!"_

 _Amy slowly reached her fingers upward while the Vampire continued his speech. Amy yelled out as she used both hands to press up, forcing the kinfe up and through his neck. Blood spilled down over her tank top and the body landed with a thud on top of her. Dean ran over quickly and took the body and threw it off of her. There he stood, a foot on either side of her chest and looking down into the tear stained cheeks of the one huntress who had managed to catch his attention at a whim._

 _She was silent, eyes closed and thinking over the moment. She wanted to live there. She wanted to stay in what filled like a dream, even with the reck flecks dotting her face._

 _Dean finally broke the silence, "Are you alright?"_

 _Her brown eyes popped open and she let out a shuddering whisper, "Yes... I think I am. It's finally over."_

 _Dean held out his arm and Amy took it gently. He pulled her up, "You needed to kill them didn't you?"_

 _Amy nodded and leaned into Dean, tiresome, "Yes. I am sorry that I left you to go in there alone... but I have been hunting down those particular vampires for years. They killed my sister Renaye..."_

 _"I know how you feel," Dean whispered, running his hand over her arm and pulling her into his chest, "A demon killed my mother. I did the same thing, finally killed it after years of searching. It doesn't fill the hole but it damn sure feels good knowing they can't hurt anyone else."_

 _She simply nodded and breathed in the scent of Dean's shirt. He did smell good now that she thought about it, suddenly her head was tipped up and his down. They kissed there in blood ridden barn filled with the feelilng of meloncholy. They knew what the other felt like and it was a connection that wouldn't ever get away. Dean cupped his hand around the back of her neck and pushed his mouth harder on hers devouring her kisses hungrily._

 _"Dean..." Amy breathed._

 _He smirked and pulled away, wiping the small tear that was dripping down her cheeks, "You were amazing."_

 _"Reaally?" Amy giggled and sighed feeling more comfortable.  
_

 _Dean nodded, "Never seen a babe do something like that."_

 _Amy licked her lips, before getting her courage up, "If you liked that... you could always see more. I mean... give me a call if you need help on a hunt..."_

 _Dean chuckled, "I'd like that."_

 _Amy sighed in releif and pulled out her phone. They walked back to their cars as Amy put her number in Dean's phone. He grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. They stared at eachother hesitantly before Amy grinned, "Well, Dean... I'll see you when I see you." She flipped around on her heels and was about to head to her own baby... when Dean grabbed her waist and they tumbled in the back seat of the Impala '67..._

 _Amy breathed heavily as his kisses trailed down her body. She was beautiful especially in the moonlight. Dean gripped his hands tightly against the seat as her tounge worked magic on him. Soon they were finished... and the night waved on. They would say goodbye soon after with hickeys and memories of a night of blood, vampires, and shattering moments that would haunt Dean till he would see her again._

 _Amy sighed, biting her lip, before quickly leaving away in her roaring red machine._

 _Dean stood there in just his jeans... not sure how to move on quite yet. He looked down as his phone buzzed with the ring tone "Hold On" by Kansas. It was a text from Amy, and the words lit up his face..._

 _See you soon Big Boy._

* * *

 ** _HEY GUYS! SO what do you think? I am pretty pleased with this chapter and it works great to move on with the plot of Tethered Love 2! Please share the love! 3 Wishing you all Happy Holidays! Probably will post another chapter before the weekend! :)_**

 ** _~Dean'sGirl555_**


	7. Surprises

**HEY ALL!**

 **I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple weeks. I know I hate watiing for updates on the stories that I am followin *hides in corner*, however here I am with a new chapter! I have been wanting to write it, however I was caught up in the Holiday's, car breaking down (GAH), etc...**

 **Anywho. Here we go to continue our love birds' story!**

 *****DISCLAIMER... I OWN ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LOOOOVE TO HAVE DEAN*****

* * *

 **Tethered Love 2**

 **Chapter Seven: Surprises**

Dean growled heavily as he thrusted his iron bar through the apparation that was currently trying it's best to kill him. They had been on a ghost haunting for the last several days and had finally discovered the damn bastard who was causing hell to the locals here.

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead, the house was completely swealtering even though there wasn't a fire going. The haunter had died in a fire previous years ago in the house they were in and was cooking all the poor son's of bitches who decided to move to the place.

Suddenly his breathe was knocked out of him, Dean clawed at his throat trying to breathe, _Where are you Sammy?!_

The ghost finally burst into orange sparks, signaling it's time here on Earth finished. Sam had done his job and found the object that tied it here.

Sam burst from downstairs, his hair a complete mess, "It was a keepsake some crazy moron thought was a good idea to have-" he stopped noticing Dean's predicement on the floor, "You okay, Dean?"

Dean coughed and got up, brushing stray ashes from his jeans, "Just fine, Sammy." Dean shook it off, there was no physical damage he just had to catch his breathe.

* * *

Amy gulped down the icy water, trying to calmm the unquenchable heat that filled her veins. It suddenly stopped, to her releif. She sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. Dean wasn't too far away luckily this time on the hunt, which allowed her to move normally through the house... however she still had nasty side effects from whatever it was Dean was up to.

She looked down at the sweat soaked shirt and groaned, making her way back to her closet. She ripped off the shirt, standing there in her black bra. She flipped through the wire hangers that held the few shirts that she owned. Her thin fingers suddenly stopped on a red shimery dress that she had yet to wear. The sweetheart cut front showed her cleavage off nicely, and flowed down to her knees. Originally, she had intended it to be worn for Dean's birthday... but he had been gone on a hunt for it, leaving the dress forgotten in the back of the wooden closet.

"Oh, what the hell," Amy murmmered shimmying out of her leggings and into the dress.

She started humming to herself, before cranking up the stero Dean had installed in her room. She fflippedd her hair and quickly applied some make up and mascara... tonight she was going out, even if it was only to the grocery store. With nothing to do the last four months... a woman was bound to break, and becides beer and eggs were not staples to live off of.

Soon the dusty keys of her mustang were in hand and she sped off to the nearest location, wind flying through her hair.

* * *

Dean laid his head back on the head rest of Baby, trying to close his eyes while Sam took the wheel. No rest was coming to him though, he had too much on his mind at the moment.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam asked absent mindely, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He was much more strict when it came to driving than Dean who would drive with one eye open and a hamburger in a hand if the opportunity came.

"I wanna give Amy something."

"Uh hu..."

Dean rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the arm, "Dude!"

Sam shook his head, "Sorry! What's up?"

"I got this idea for Amy... but I don't know about it..."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "What sort of thing?"

Dean pressed his face into his hands, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this it's a fucking stupid idea.." he groaned pulling out the silver pendent that was resting against the hallow of his chest, "She gave me this a couple days ago and I feel bad I don't have anything for her."

Intruiged, Sam smirked, "Yeah?"

"Oh shut up!" Dean shoved Amy's gift back down the front of the shirt, sighing when it hit his skin.

Sam laughed, "Dean, if you want to get Amy something, she's going to love it."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause girl's will like just about anything knowing that they were thought of."

Dean mulled that over, "Okay, I just want to give her something more special than 'just about anything.'"

* * *

Amy walked back to her car throwing the groceries in her trunk, when she felt a presence behind her. Instinctively, Amy reached for the gun sitting near her left when she heard a familiar voice, "Ames?"

She whipped around, staring into a tall man decked in a suit and tie. Black curls covered his head, and brightened the grey tones of his eyes, "Ian?"

Ian gawked at her, "It's been how long? Three years and suddenly here you are?"he tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Amy was completely baffled... Ian. They had been best friends through highschool, college, and she had up and vanished after her sister died, "It's a long story."

Ian chuckled, "That was always you, with the stories."

She blushed slightly, closing the trunk of her ride, "Yeah..."

They stook their awkwadly, goosebumps starting to cover Amy's skin from the slight breeze that had decided to start up from the east.

Ian blinked, "Do you want to maybe catch up? I could buy you a drink?"

"Maybe some other time, Ian..." Amy frowned.

"There might not be another time," Ian stated, clearly disapointed, "I just got out of a job interview I'm headed to New York for a promotion."

"That explain the monkey suit," she blurted.

Ian rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, you know me. I'd rather be in a hoodie any time, but the suits pay," he paused, "just for old times sake? I won't keep you for more than an hour."

Amy hesitated, thinking to Dean. She had know idea when he would be back home... finally she gave in, "Just an hour!"

"Great!" Ian grinned, showing off perfect white teeth, "I'll meet you outside of Lil's place?"

Amy jumped in through the window and reved her engine, "Race you?"

Ian wiggled his eye brows, "You're on."

* * *

 **This chapter might be a little wonky with the back and forth, but I wanted to make sure that I got the information needed to kick off the real gears that are getting this going!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	8. Forbidden Love

**Here I am with another chapter! I really have been wanting to write this chapter for a while... call me an evil person if that makes me so!**

 **You're right babyreaper! Dean does tend to get into that type of trouble... I guess we shall find out what is going to happen with Ian and Amy eh? I have something specific in mind ;) I'm not nice to my characters sometimes... thanks for your reveiw as always. You're amazing!  
**

 *****disclaimer.. I own only Amy and Ian and the red Mustang*****

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter Eight: Forbidden Love

Amy laughed, throwing her hair over shoulder, "I have missed you Ian!"

Ian shrugged, taking another swig of the whiskey infront of him. Lil's wasn't very busy at this time of the day, which meant it would be easier for the two of them to hear one another, "If you've missed my then why haven't you tried to call, or contact me?"

Amy and Ian had been having a ball of a time talking with one another over old stories of pranking fellow students, and their awkward prom dates. It was only a matter of time before they cracked into what Amy did not want to talk about.

"It's complicated," Amy sighed, "Everything changed after..." she didn't even want to say it.

Ian nodded, "I know... I just wished you would have let me help you though it, but I understand."

She gripped her fingers tighter around the empty glass that she was holding, trying to keep her mind on happier thoughts... when her phone began buzzing.

Ian raised his eyebrows, "You better get that eh?"

Frusterated, Amy looked down to see Dean's name. Her eyes softened as she quickly answered and lifted her phone to her ear, "Dean?"

He sounded completely panicked, "Amy? Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You aren't at the bunker, is something up?"

Flustered, Amy looked at her watch noticing that she had been gone much longer than expected, "You're home?"

"I texted you."

"I went out grocery shopping. We ran out of food, I'll be home soon. You can't expect me to stay cooped up all the time can you?"

Dean chuckled, "Okay, just get your ass back here. I need some time alone with you if you know what I mean."

Amy's cheeks flushed red, "You got it." With that, she hung up and looked up to an Ian, with curious eyes.

"Who was that?"

"Dean," she smiled softly.

"Oh," the smile on Ian's face fell quickly, "I see."

Amy frowned, "I got to go, Ian." She quickly packed up her purse, leaving enough for hers and Ian's drinks on the counter.

Ian shoved his hands into his pockets, and resumed the slunched over look, "I'll walk you out."

It was an awkward and eerie silence between them. Amy just wanted to go home. She knew that Dean would be worrying the longer he was out, as expected with the kind of knowledge they had about what dangers lurked in the world, even in Kansas.

Then there she was, at the door of her ride. Ian stood behind her, "Amy?"

Amy quickly turned around, to find Ian's hands suddenly pull her in close and his lips meeting hers, hard enough to bruise. It was a shock, and she didn't know what to do. When his fingers began to find their way down her wiast she pushed him back, "Ian!"

He shook his head quickly, "Amy... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, you should have known that I have loved you for a long time now. I just wanted to know what it would feel like, how you would feel-"

Amy shook her head in disbeleif, and quickly jumped into her car, leaving Ian beffuddled and unsure.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in the front of the bunker, waiting for Amy to arrive safely home. It was when her heard the sound of her engine that his heart cooled and he was able to compose himself. He took a deep breath in and prepared himself as Amy marched in the house, with a slam behind her, "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Shocked, Dean tucked the small gift in his hands into his pocket... now was not the time for that. Dean coughed, "Excuse me? I texted"-

"I know, Dean." Amy growled moving past him toward her room.

Dean turned around and quickly followed her, "You were fine on the phone!"

"I'm just not in a good mood, okay?" Amy barked.

It was then... Dean noticed the red dress, the messy hair, and her bruised lips. He stopped suddenly, his breathe caught in his throat. He should have known. He should have took her with him.

He leaned against the door frame, seeiming that energy vanished from his muscles. Amy stood unaware of his predicament, and turned around, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, just give me an hour alright?" she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Dean, though, would not smile back.

"What?" Amy sighed, "Do I need to make it up to you?" she wiggled her eyebrows, staring to strip off her dress.

He held up his hand to stop her, "I think you've had enough of that today."

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, taken back.

"What's his name?" he looked away from her, turning his back. His fingers were clenched so tightly, that all the blood flow was completely gone.

Realizing, somewhat, of what Dean mean, Amy walked slowly closer to him, "Dean, it's not what you think Ian just"-

"Ian," Dean spat, "can go to hell.. and so can you." he whispered that last part and stalked out of the room, grabbing Baby's keys. There was a reason Dean Winchester never gave anyone his heart... the one time he did it was crushed. It should have taught him a lesson, he thought Amy was different. Apparently not. Apparently she was not immune to the whims of other men.

Amy ran after him, trying to yell at him what had happened... but he wouldn't listen. His ears were closed off to her.

* * *

 **KKKKKK :) I like this chapter... I know that is wicked of me, but I do. Poooor Dean... someitmes he's so very stubborn.**

 **Hahaha I put it up so soon because I was excited to write it. We are finaly into the story... next chapter is going to be good!**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	9. Colliding Walls

**Hey! I am sorry that it has been a while. I have been very busy as of late, and finally have some sit down time to update our story. It has been buggin me to not be able to. So, I apologize!**

 *****Disclaimer*** I do not own any of Supernatural. Ian and Amy are the only characters of mine in this story so far.**

* * *

 **Tethered Love 2**

 **Chapter Nine: Colliding Walls**

Dean was... angry... pissed... seething... depressed... shocked... there were too many words to describe the emotional range that he was currently expiriencing. Above all though, he was mostly heart broken. There was only one way to fix a broken heart in his opinion. That would be to shove it down, don't let it show, and drench it in alcohol. So that's exacctly what he was doing. His face held a hard grimace as his hands tightly clenched the steering wheel of his Baby-the only girl that would really be for him-and sped off down the road at dangerous speeds to the nearest bar, which was Lil's.

Getting out of the car, Dean slammed the door harder than he meant to and stared hard through the window at the little blue box sitting in the passenger seat that was meant for a girl who carved out his heart with a stake. He promptly spun on his heels and darted through the double doors straight to the counteer with a well busted red headed waitress behind it. He was silent, sitting down on the worn wooden stool, "Whiskey, make it dark."

The woman looked Dean up and down before flipping the towel in her hands over her shoulder and grabbing a chilled glass from behind her, "What's with the sorry face, shugga?"

She slid the glass to Dean who quickly drained the drink without hesitation and handed it back to her, "Not in the mood tonight sweetheart," he paused before adding, "Give me some of the strongest you got tonight. I'll take the whole bottle."

A voice next to Dean started chuckling, "I'll have what he's having."

Dean looked over at the younger kid dressed in a suit and tie, "A girl hu?"

He noddes sollemnly, "Me being a moron, wasn't her fault."

The waitress leaned in making sure to press her breasts together for Dean, "So you open up to him and not me?"

"Sorry if I'm not in the mood for your femine company," Dean growled taking a deep swig of the bottle she handed him.

She winked, "Well darlin', if you need some cheering up you know where to find me." She left him alone at that attending to other customers.

"You too then?" The lad commented leaning back on the bar, "What did you do?"

Dean was silent for a moment, taking another drink, "I wasn't there for her and so she found other company."

"Ah..." he scrunched his dark brows together, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I don't need any sympathy."

The younger man nodded, "I hear ya."

An awkward silence passed between them...

* * *

Dean pointed at his new friend with the bottle, "Who needs women anyway?"

"Yeah!" the kid slurred, "we are completely fine without them!"

Laughing Dean took another drink, "They are stuck up momney moochers who only care about your family jewels."

"Hear hear!"

"And you know what else?" Dean drew closer, spraying his breathe all over his neighbor's face, "without them we get to do whatever we want! Get drunk! Have sex! And eat out everynight!"

Suddenly the double doors burst open with a flaming blonde haired Amy, "Dean Winchester!" she stopped suddenly seeing Ian sittinng idly next to her man.

Dean waved at her, "Look who it is! The woman who tore my heart out!" He laughed slapping the table, "Knew you'd be crawling back to me before long, but I don't want your dirtied heart."

Amy tried to ignore the nasty comments and the string of curse words that came next, "Dean. You're drunk."

He stood up suddenly, his legs shaking beneathe him. He sat back down and slammed his empty glass on the table, "I. Am. Not."

Ian blinked, "Dean? Amy?"

Dean squinted his eyes, "You're Ian?" His face suddenly hardened as he sent a fist flying directly into Ian's nose, "I let you share my drink! You asshole!" There was a loud crunch followed by a fountain of red.

Ian gasped holdilng onto his face as he fell onto the floor.

Dean reached over the counter to the waitress and grabbed her shirt tightly to pull her lips close to his. He kissed her hard and sloppily, before turning back to Amy, "Feels good, don't it?"

Tears began forming in her eyes, "I see."

She spun around quickly, leaving Dean back to his bitter thoughts. He wiped his mouth before taking another long drink.

* * *

 **Alright my lovelies!**

 **That is it for this chapter! I know... Dean pisses me off sometimes. Happier times are ahead... eventually.**

 **Reveiw!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	10. Gone

**Hey guys!**

 **I am soooo sorry that it has been a long time since my last update. I have been super busy with wedding stuff so I hope you'll forgive me! Here is a nice chapter to make up for it.**

 **I own none off Supernatural, unfortunately.**

* * *

Tethered Love

Chapter Ten: Gone

Amy took deep breathes in her mustang. Her heart was pounding beyond normal speeds in her chest. She held her hand to heart and let the tears come, she began sobbing uncontrollably. She could feel her soul splitting, she could feel Dean's heartbreak along with her own. HOw could a human being even begin to fathom the heartbreak of two individuals? She should have been honest with him... but it's too late now. She lost him. How could she have been so blind?

She laid back against her leather seat and let the sun wash over her, warming her chilled skin. She wanted to die in that moment, but she couldn't. She was responsible for two lives, her own and that of the man she loved.

Suddenly, her eyes flared white...

Dean.

 _Hers/Dean's arm reach out as he stroked the red hair of the woman sitting on his lap. He felt cold hearted and completely not himself. There was another force taking over him, and that was a melonchonly soul. The woman's lips found his as he breathed in her overwhelming perfume and smells of smoke fromm the cigarette that had touched her lips earlier. Her closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the tear that slipped his way down his cheek as he pulled his shirt off over his head and proceeded to push her down into the bed..._

"ENOUGH!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Her chest burned as fire lit under skin, threatening to burn her from the inside out.

Suddenly a fist knocked on her window, splitting her thoughts. She jumped in her seat, smacking her head on the ceiling of her vehicle. Pain pulsed as a goosegg began forming on the back of her head. Amy sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, before rolling down the window. A needle suddenly stuck her neck, making her vision go black. Her last thoughts were of Dean, and the woman he was ravishing...

* * *

Dean walked away quickly, pulling his black t-shirt back on over his head the nexxt morning. He was trying to ignore the pounding headache in his head, and the ache in his chest. No more feelings. No more chick flic moments. He was done.

"Dean! Where the hell have you been?"

Dean turned around and rolled his eyes trying to grab the right key for Baby, "Not now, Sam. I'm not in the mood."

Sam slammed the car door of the vehicle he had borrowed from the bunker, "Seriously Dean! I waited all night for you or Amy to come home. Nothing... no calls no texts, no responses to the ones I sent. You need to figure your shit out!"

Dean growled before sitting in the front seat of Baby, "Sammy, get away from me before I hurt you."

Sam shook his head, "Amy told me what you did before she went storming after you."

"Did she also mention the guy she's been seeing behind my back?!" Dean's nostrils flared as he stood back up, clenching his fist at his sides-ready to punch his brother if nessasary.

"Do you really think Amy would do that? She told me that moron Ian kissed her on her way back home. They were friends in highschool and he was on his way to New York when he saw her. They were going to catch up."

Dean's fist softened, still hesitant, "How do you know?"

Sam sighed, "Amy... do you think she'd be capable of doing something like that?"

"No..." Dean finally whispered as he looked down completely ashamed of himsellf, "I need to talk to her."

Sam sccrated his head, "I think that would be wise, but like I said she didn't come back to the Bunker last night."

Dean's head shot up, as he quicklly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Amy's number. No answer. Nothing. Dean's hand began to shake. He was a moron, a complete and utter mornon. He was a selfish jerk. His eyes suddenly darted to the gift sitting idly in the passenger seat of Baby. He leaned over and grabbed it in his hands, rolling it over in his fingers before slipping it into his pocket. He had no idea if she would take him back... no idea if she would still want him after his fiasco...

He looked up suddenly, to see a red vehicle out of the corner of his eye. He slowly walked toward it, Sam directly on his heels. Dean's mouth went dry as he heard the purr of the engine and saw the red mustang he was all to familiar with. He clenched his jaw together as his fingers reached the open door, sitting ajar. He crouched down, not sure what to say. He was a hunter... and he needed to use his skills. He snapped himself together befofre running his fingers along the leather seat and taking a deep breathe to smell for sulfur, or anything that would give a hint of what went on here. Amy would not leave her car like this. She was as much in love with her red Beast as he was with his Impala.

He looked up to see minor blood spatter on the roof.

"Dean," Sam muttered breaking his concentration as he pulled out a peice of paper expertly hidden in a spot that they were sure to look in. He handed it over to Dean. he quickly unfolded it, before ripping it to shreds. He grabbed Amy's keys out of the ignition and locked it up before sprinting back to Baby.

Sam jumped in the passanger seat, "Dean?"

Dean said nothing as the engine roared to life, _I'm coming sweetheart..._

* * *

 ** _There we go all! Let me know what you think . I am suuuper excited about the next chapter :)_**

 ** _Love ya'll!_**

 ** _~Dean'sGirl555_**


	11. Reunions

**I'm Back again with another chapter! I know you guys are anxious to know what is going to happen to our dear Amy and Dean! I know we had some guesses on what took Amy, so let's get ready to find out!**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reveiws they make me want to keep writing this story! It makes me happy to know that you love it as much as I do!**

 **Without further ado... let's go...**

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter Eleven: Reunions

Amy blinked her eyes slowly as she came to, bright lines shining directly into her eyes. She hissed trying to cover them, but quickly evaded that attempt as she noticed her hands shackled infront of her. Snapping her head up suddenly, she took in her surroundings. Hay covered the wooden floor of a rotting old bard. Flies flew around her face, annoyingly landing on her skin. She flinced trying to get them off as a familiar body struck her senses.

"Ian!" She whispered harshly, trying to ignore the poudning headache bursting within her cranium. What she would give for some Asprin and a nice stiff drink right about now...

Ian's dishevield form slowly looked up from a wooden chair sitting in the corner, "Amy." His voice sounded unsure, slightly quivering as if he was anticipating.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows together, "Are you alright?"

He licked his lips together and didn't answer. His pale eyes simply glossed over as he looked out of the high barn window, "I don't know"-

Ian was suddenly cut off by mechanical llaughter emmenating from the rafters above their heads. Amy looked up and grit her teeth together in anger. She knew that laugh.

"Amy. Amy. Amy. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this day," the man chuckled slowly descending the laughter till he came face to face with her and gripped her chin tightly, "You're just as beautiful as your sister." He bent down and pulled her blonde hair up to his nose, taking a deep sniff, "And you smell even better."

"How?" Amy spat at him, "I chopped your fucking head off!"

He clicked his tounge together and smirked, "Almost. You almost cut my head off." Reaching up with long pale fingers, he drug down the black collar of his t-shirt revealing stitches that held his head on his torso. He stared at Amy with his hallow hazel eyes, and blood thirsty smile. Brown curls hung off his head, and were tied together at the nape of his neck in a pony tail, "Now for that, you're going to have to pay. Normally I'd let you sit, and slowly drain you of your blood but you deserve something much better than that, my dear."

Amy locked her jaw together and tried to hold back the fear that was trembling behind her eyes. She hadn't hunted in months, however her instincts were still there just waiting for her to find them burried underneath her skin. However, doubt was slowly creeping into her mind. Dean hated her and he wouldn't be coming. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes at the mere thought of him.

The Vampire smiled at her tears that came pouring down her cheeks, "I love it when you cry." He leaned close, whispering in her ear, "When you die I want you remembering my name and how I stripped everything away that mattered to you the same way that you did to me. It's Calvin dear, and I am going to kill your friends, your mates, and make sure that know one remembers you." He let go of her and stood back, "IAN!"

Amy chocked, "Ian?"

Ian stood up from his chair, "I'm so sorry Amy... he threatened my family."

Light faded quickly from her eyes, "Ian..."

Calvin walked over slowly to Ian and smiled, slowly carressing his skin, "You've done well, however I am not finished with you yet."

"What?" Ian stuttered standing back slowly, "You said when I got her here"- Ian suddenly began gargling and thrashing around as Calvin struck out and began sucking on his neck, after sticking his deep fangs into his veins.

Amy screamed and pulled against her shackles, barely able to stand, "IAN!"

Calvin dropped his lifeless body at her feet, "One down."

Amy reached out with shakey hands, "Ian?" Ian's head rolled to the side, covered in his own blood. He was dead, and there was no bringing him back. "I'll kill you!" Amy growled trying to get at Calvin.

Calvin laughed shoving her to the ground and kicking her in the ribs, "We'll see about that my pet." He purred, slowly running his fingers through her hair and along the side of her face, completely disgusting Amy. She tried to shake him off, but he simply dug his fingers in harder, "Shhh..."

"You pervert!" She gasped.

"Perhaps," he muttered licking his fingers that touched her skin, "You will be delicious."

Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end.. wishing she could go back 24 hours and tell Ian no. She wished she could run to Dean and ffeel the safety in his arms. How it hurt to love and not be loved in return.

* * *

She was soon left alone with thoughts of pain and torture filling her brain... Calvin had described in detail the pland that he had for her. It would begin that evening. She had a mere few hours left. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry Dean!" she should have told him everything. Now, not only would she die, but the man whom she was tethered to.

"Amy?"

She looked up slowly to a pair of green eyes staring at her out of the shadows under the wood, "Dean? DEAN!"

He quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her with his hands, embracing her with his strong arms, "I came as quickk as I could."

She bit her quivereing lip, "I thought you hated me."

He tilted her chin up gently, "I love you."

She sighed, leaning into him and clenched his shirt with her fists, "But that woman."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "What women?"

She looked up and took a deep breathe, "I saw you with her Dean..." she let go of him slowly and brought her knees up to her chest. She was confused...

Dean sat there stunned, his hands shaking, "Amy... I. How?"

"I should have told you earlier Dean... I can feel everything about you. I can sense things. I hurt when you hurt. WHen you get cut so do I. SO I saw you with her Dean. I understand why, but at the same time..." she drifted off.

Understanding filtered through his head. It explained the sweating he would find her in, in the middle of the night the pacing, the hiding bruises and blank memories with Cas suddenly in his home. She had been trying to protect him, and what did he do. Dean reached out and touched her shoulder, "I couldn't do it, you know. I wanted to, but you're burned on my heart Amy just like I am in yours."

SHe looked up with red eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "You didn't?"

He shook his head ashamed, "I wanted to, but I couldn't. This mess is all my fault Amy, I should never have left you."

Suddenly, there she was kissing him, carresing his body in the darkness that covered them both. She shouldn't have been happy in the situation.

Dean broke away from her, "Now let's get you out of here." He grabbed her hands softly, and held a saftey pin up, but he was quickly disrupted.

"As much as I'd love to leave you two love birds alone, I am afraid I can't allow you to do that Dean Winchester."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

 **YAY! A happy reunion? I love this story and I hope you do too!**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**

 **Please Reveiw!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	12. Reverberation

**Welcome back to our story!**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I am glad that it has been good entertainment for you on road trips and who are otherwise occupied! Yes, Dean and Amy could have made up later... but for my plans I decided that a few exchange of words between them would work for my plans.**

* * *

 **Tethered Love 2**

 **Chapter Twelve: Reverberation**

"Dean I can't let you go in there alone," Sam growled watching Dean load up on his machette.

Dean rolled his shoulders and slammed down the trunk of Baby, "You can, and you will." He pushed Sam away from him, "You stay here. I have to do this alone, I owe Amy that much."

Sam clenched his jaw and shook his head. There was no winning when it came to arguing with Dean, "It won't help if you both die. If you're not out in thirty minutes I'm coming in."

Dean stopped momentarily in his tracks, about to say something before continuing on. The sky darkened suddenly, and drops of thick fat rain pelted down into the ground.

* * *

PRESENT...

The hair on the back of Amy's neck stood up as she looked into the shadowy figure as he walked closer to them. Dean slowly stood up, his jaw clenched tightly before turning around after brushing Amy's fingers, "I wouldn't want to do that if I were you, buddy."

Calvin rolled his head and leaned against the nearest wooden post, "Dean Winchester," he reached into the belt of his pants and pulled out a gun before aiming directly between Amy's eyes, "You aren't in the position to negotiate."

Amy felt her heart rate begin to quicken, she averted her eyes from the situation as she looked down at the saftey pin lodged between her fingers. She tried to slow her breathing down and not be suspicious while Dean distracted Calvin. She turned her eyes back up, as her fingers began to slowly work on the lock in her shackles.

Dean took a step forward, not saying anything, simply clenching his fingers tightly around the machette held in his right hand, "You wouldn't shoot Amy after you've worked so hard to get her here."

Calvin smirked, before pulling the trigger.

Amy's breath hitched as a burning sensation ripped across the skin in her right side. Dean whipped his head around, he hadn't been counting on the bastard actually shooting her. It was as if time slowed down... Dean bent his knees and braced himself as Calving launched himself. Dean took a heard hit, his head smacking against the hard barn floor.

Amy gasped feeling the sensations of stars and punding within her skull. She was laying back in the hay trying to keep herself focused, but it was difficult as she felt the bullet would bleeding profusely, and all of the hits that Dean was taking.

Calvin bared his fangs as he was sent flying back. Dean had managed to get his legs up to send a hard kick right in the bastard's chest. Dean launched himself up, and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. Running forward, he sent a whole new volley of punches and swipes with his blade at Calvin. Calvin, was quick, and anticipated almost all of Dean's moves.

Dean glared and moved quicker and harder, however Calvin swiped his legs out from under him again. Dean landed with a thud on his chest. Calvin quickly kicked his blade out of his hand and proceeded to stomp his boot down on Dean's extended right hand. Dean bit back a yell as he felt the bones snap within his fingers. He heard Amy cry out loudly... Calvin leaned down and grabbed Dean's hair with his hand, "And now Dean Winchester you die"-

"This is for Reynne, bitch." Amy was standing behind Calvin and quickly lopped his head off with the machette before collapsing down down on the ground, her chest heaving.

Dean blinked, craddling his hand before moving over to Amy, "Sweetheart, hang in there."

Tears slowly dripped down Amy's face, "Dean... I..."

He shushed her, "Save your strengeth." Reaching down, he grunted trying to ignore the fire burning through his right hand as he lifted Amy up, and began sprinting to the car, "Sam!"

Sam stood up, "Dude I was just about"- His eyes widened as he saw a blood covered Amy. He quickly jumped into the front seat of the Impala and roared her to life. Dean opened the back seat, "I got you, Amy." He laid her down in the comforting leather seat, covering her with his leather jacket. He sat down, shutting the door and craddled her head in his lap.

Amy blinked, the wound was deep. She could feel the blood gushing out of her side. Her brown eyes drooped, "Dean..."

Dean ran his good hand along the side of her face, "It's okay, baby girl." He ripped a line of his shirt off and pressed it into Amy's side, "Don't you dare leave me."

She shook her head, "Can't..."

Dean blinked... his energy levels suddenly began to drop. Something was wrong. He leaned against the back seat, "Amy... Amy can you hear me?" He whispered feeling the slowing down of his heart.

* * *

 **Okay! That's it for this chapter! Sorry if the fight scene is a little wonky, I am not the best at writing those but I think that I got my point across! Please R &R! **

**~Dean'sGirl555**


	13. Forgiveness

**Hello Again!**

 **I'm back with another chapter... I know! You didn't have to wait as long this time for an update! Again, thank you for all of you lovely reveiws. I knkow I left you all on a cliff hanger which you weren't too happy about which is why I made sure to update so that you can find out what will happen to our two lovebirds! This is the last Chapter!**

 **Are you ready? On we go!**

 **P.S. If you have any Dean promts please throw them my way! I am looking for another story to write after I am finished with this one. I am good with pretty much anything other than Wincest and Destiel. I have nothing against that situation if you're into it, but for me personally I like Dean with a feminine partner. I like Hurt Dean, and adventure action. Let me know!**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Tethered Love 2

Chapter Thirteen: Forgiveness

Amy woke with a start in a bright white room. Hissing, she threw up her arms to sheild herself from the lights that were threatening to burn out her vision. She clenched her eyelids back down to shut it out. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as her surroundings spun around her in delirious green and blue colors suddenly. Where was she? Amy felt bile rising up in her throat rapidly as she attempted to hold down the vomit that desperately wanted to come up. Tears dotted her eyelashes as she tried to figure out why Dean or Sam weren't with her.

 _This must be heaven, and I must be dead,_ she thought to herself preparing for the emmenate destruction to her pitiful life on Earth. She wasn't ready yet to joint he angels, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't have a say in it.

A gruff voice disprupted her unpleasent thoughts, "Amy!" She shook her head and threw her arms vilently as rough hands grabbed her arms and tried to hold her down. They were here to take her away. "Sweetheart!"

Stopping suddenly, she tried to calm down. She knew that voice... It was Dean. _He must be here to tell me how angry he is at me for dying._

"Amy... please baby..."

She felt soft strokes against her face, and tears dripping onto her skin. Breathing slowly, she opened her eyes to see green eyes brimming with tears staring at her, "Dean?"

He sighed, filled with relief and wiped away any evidence of crying with the back of his hand. Dean reached down and kissed Amy's forehead with his lips gently, "Please don't ever do that again."

Amy realized how much of a weight was suddenly lifted from her chest. She reached up with aching fingers and gripped Dean's plaid shirt dragging him down to crash her desperate lips onto his. He reciprocated, placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her up, while still being concious of her situation.

Pulling back Dean sat back down at the blue plush chair placed on the right of her hospital bed. He interwined his fingers with hers and leaned his head down to kiss her skin, "I was so worried about you."

Licking her lips, Amy discovered how dry her throat was, "What happened?" She croaked out.

Dean reached behind him and grabbed a paper cup filled with water and held it up to her lips, "You sacred me, that's what happened. The bullet wound shouldn't have been as bad as it was... but seeing as we have a unique situation your body was overcompensating to keep up with both of our bodies. You went into shock."

Satisfied, Amy looked around the room, "Where's Sam?"

"Grabbing some grub," Dean muttered rubbing his thumb absent mindedly against the back of her hand.

"How long have I been out?" Amy whispered suddenly noticing the purple rings underneath Dean's eyes and the shaking pulses that his body was giving out, "Have you been sleeping?"

Dean frowned, "Three days, and no. I haven't. I couldn't sleep knowing that I might not see you wake up. The Doctors were afraid that you might slip into a coma." His vision darkened as he thought about the events coming into the hospital...

 _"Amy!'' Dean shouted as the nurses drug him away from her to place him on a hospital bed himself. Dean was struggling to breathe, to think, and his heart was losing energy. He was dying and he knew it, in more ways then one. He watched as needles were shoved into Amy's arm quickly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he already had once and look where that got him._

 _Sam stood by his brother as Amy was wheeled into a room where they would clean out the bullet wound, "It's okay, Dean. Everything is going to fine. You keep breathing." Sam was worried. He'd seen death too many times to count. He knew what a man looked like when he was on the verge of greeting the Doors of Death._

 _Dean nodded, letting a single tear drip down his cheeks._

* * *

 _Dean stood in his hospital gown, overlooking the sleeping Amy. He held onto the bars of the bed, on the verge of anger. He was mad at himself. If only he had gotten their sooner...things would have turned out differently. He would never forgive himself._

 _His health had stabalized as Amy's wounds were closed and taken care of. She was healing-that was what mattered._

 _Out of nowhere, Amy began hypervenalating adn thrashing around the bed. It wasn't the first time. She was shouting names-Ian, Calvin, his own... He turned his head for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking back. He had to stay here for her even though he couldn't bear to see her this way. Dean loved Amy, and she would make sure she knew it wherever she was at the moment._

 _"Stay with me please?" Dean whispered trying to calm her down._

* * *

"Dean?" Amy whispered trying to bring him back from the memories that were haunting him.

"Yeah?" He smiled shaking his head as he held her hand tightly.

"Can you forgive me?"

He blinked, shocked by her choice of words, "What for?"

She took a deep breathe in, "For the kiss with Ian, for making you think... for getting us in this mess. I understand if you never want to be with me again"-

"Stop," Dean growled.

"No, Dean, I gotta say it"-

"You don't. You did nothing wrong. It was all me, and if anyone should be apologizing it should be me sweetheart," he gripped her hand tighter.

"How about we forgive eachother?"

Dean nodded once, "Amy... when I saw you hurt and leaving me I didn't know what to think. I knew that I was feeling heartache, loss, and a bunch of unnameable emotions to go along with that. I couldn't lose you, Amy. I couldn't live with myself."

Amy's heart quickened, "What are you saying, Dean?" The weight was back and heavier in her chest.

Dean licked his lips and brought up his other hand, holding a small black box. I had been meaning to give this to you before everything started, but obviously that didn't work out," he coughed nervously, "Amy, I can't lose you. I won't lose you. I want you with me for however we have on this god forsaken planet. I love you more than any man could possibly dream of loving another human being. With you I am complete, a better man, happy, and crazy in love. I can't picture myself with anyone but you... and if you can bring yourself to forgive me and see past all of my flaws and scars..." he paused opening the small black box to reveal a small silver band with a simple diamond, "Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and be my wife?"

Amy didn't know what to say. She was shocked to begin with... "Oh Dean! Yes!" she squealed happily, pulling him in for another kiss.

Dean sighed contently, and pulled the ring out of the box. Amy stared at it with wide eyes as she noticed the words, _Always and Forever Yours -D_

Holding in a deep breathe, she waited patiently as Dean slipped the band onto her finger, "I know it's not much but..."

"It's perfect babe," she breathed out as she studied the way it fit on her hand.

Dean looked up at her with wide eyes, full of love. He didn't know how he had survived so long without her in his life, and he dind't know how they were going to make the upcoming months and years work. But he was a Winchester and they always figured that out.

Dean like women... he loved Amy. There was a difference.

THE END.

* * *

 **Aweee... that is our last Chapter and I hope you like it. I may revisit this story in the future and add a third installment, but I would like to let this one sit before I disrupt their lives. So for now I will be writing another story!**

 **I hope you enjoed it! Thanks to everyone who stuck out this story with me. I thouroughly enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Always,**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


End file.
